stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reshek Taryn
|mother = Kanril Eleya |father = Reshek Gaarra |spouse = Unknown, deceased |siblings = Reshek Torvo, two other brothers |relatives = Armen Teran (aunt), Armen Aldos (uncle), Kanril Torvo (grandfather), Kanril Shora (grandmother), Reshek Tano (grandfather), Shad Eleya (granddaughter), Shad Bareil (grandson) }} Reshek Taryn was a Bajoran female active as an officer in Starfleet Intelligence in the mid-25th century. ( |Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother}}, "Light on the Horizon") Biography Taryn was named after her great-great-grandmother. Her name was an old Kendran word for a tree species that made up most of the remaining primeval forests in Kendra Province. Taryn was born in November 2421 to Admiral Kanril Eleya and Captain Reshek Gaarra, the latter of whom was away on a five-year mission at the time. ("Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother") Reshek Taryn was preparing to leave home to attend Starfleet Academy when word reached the household that her older brother Reshek Torvo had been killed fighting the Borg. At this time, Kanril Eleya was the head of Delta Quadrant Command and had been responsible for ordering Torvo's ship into a trap set by One of One; Taryn walked in on her mother in the aftermath of a suicide attempt. This led to their estrangement for several years and to Taryn choosing to join Starfleet Intelligence instead of seeking command of a starship, though mother and daughter made up in time for Eleya to attend Taryn's wedding. Taryn's husband was later killed in action. ("Light on the Horizon") By 2454 Taryn had entered Starfleet and held the rank of commander. She was assigned to Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Section Eight, Starfleet's top secret temporal intelligence unit, and worked closely with Captain Rachel Connor. At one point Connor saved Taryn's life after smelling that a man was about to shoot her. Around 2454, the Department of Temporal Investigations detected a series of massive temporal incursions by the Borg AI One of One, stemming from a 4 January 2411 mission by against a Borg Collective installation on Delta-86017114-3, and Taryn was assigned to infiltrate the MACO unit on the mission and erase all Borg temporal research to preempt such incursions. She took the cover identity Belka Saris for the mission and traveled back in time. After convincing her commanding officer, Lieutenant Rachel Connor, to leave MACO Unit 131's usual computer specialist, K'tar, behind at the landing zone, Taryn, Connor, and Petty Officer Jose Luiz fought their way to the vinculum, where Taryn erased the information on time travel technology and attempted to make it look like it had never existed. She then downloaded the remaining data, but was electrocuted by a defense mechanism. After exfiltration, Command Master Chief Petty Officer Kinlo discovered Taryn's deception, and Captain Kanril Eleya and Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra interrogated Taryn, forcing her to come clean about her identity and explain her mission. Taryn compared the nature of time to a rope of infinite length, made of many possible strands and able to tangle and fray. She then noted that even though her own existence was now a matter of probability, she was happy she got to meet her parents in their younger years. Upon return to the Jenolan Dyson Sphere, Taryn returned to her own time with the cover story that she had been reassigned. |Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother}} In 2531, Taryn, long retired from Starfleet, had her former colleague Rachel Connor over to her house in Kendra City, and the two of them helped her granddaughter Shad Eleya finish a school report on Kanril Eleya, who had died of natural causes in 2519. ("Light on the Horizon") Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet commanders